Far Away
by missxfuruba
Summary: DESTIEL, SONGFIC! se passe après l'épisode 9x03. Dean et Cas sont loin l'un de l'autre, mais tout cela est sur le point de changer lorsque Dean décide qu'il est temps de faire voler en éclat cette illusion entre lui et son ange.


**Hello! Je publie un nouvel OS Destiel, écrit depuis un long moment déjà. C'est mon premier essai songfic, j'espère que ça rendra bien comme je l'espérais... **

**La chanson est assez connue, mais quand je l'ai entendue, un scénario s'est imprimé dans ma tête et il fallait à tout prix lui donner forme, c'est chose faite xD**

**L'OS fait 1520 mots, il se passe dans la saison 9 après l'épisode 3 mais ne suit pas la continuité de l'histoire après ça.**

**Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à la CW ainsi qu'à Eric Kripke. Le morceau appartient au groupe Nickelback  
**

**Bonne lecture ;D**

**song : Far away de Nickelback**

* * *

_**This time, This place**  
_

Le cœur battant, Dean repensait à toutes ces années de chasse, de traque, de violence où la vie ne lui réservait aucun lendemain heureux. Les mains crispées sur le volant, il faisait le bilan frustrant de ce qu'il avait été pour lui, pour Castiel. Cet ange qui l'avait sauvé, de différentes manières.

Cet ami dont la présence avait changé sa manière de vivre, de croire. L'ange s'était toujours tenu à ses côtés, sans rien demander en retour. Dean n'avait jamais su s'y prendre comme il fallait, dire les mots justes.

_**Misused, Mistakes**  
**Too long, Too late**  
**Who was I to make you wait** _

Qu'était-il pour Castiel? Avait-il autant besoin de lui que Dean à cet instant là? Le chasseur en avait assez. Il était fatigué de toutes ces frasques, ces vérités à demi-dévoilées mais toujours refoulées au plus profond de son être. Combien de temps avait-il attendu avant d'enfin prendre la route pour le retrouver?

Cas était désormais humain, vulnérable et Dean n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que de lui fermer les portes du bunker. Il l'avait laissé tomber là où l'ange l'avait toujours soutenu. Qui était-il pour son ami sinon un lâche et un profiteur? Des années de combats, d'amitié, de trahison, de disputes et de retrouvailles n'avaient abouti à rien sinon à ça : Dean se dirigeant vers lui. Des retrouvailles qu'il espérait définitives.

_**Just one chance**  
**Just one breath**  
**Just in case there's just one left** _

Il avait trop culpabilisé. Imaginer Castiel seul dans ce vaste pays où il était devenu la proie principale des anges, c'était trop dur, trop angoissant. Le chasseur n'en pouvait plus. Feindre l'indifférence pour son ami était devenu contre-nature. Il s'était trop voilé la face, et une fois de plus, le résultat était catastrophique. Il fallait que ça cesse, y mettre un terme.

**_'Cause you know,  
you know, you know _**

_**I love you**  
_

Il ne s'était jamais attendu à aimer de cette façon. Dépendre ainsi d'un être céleste était effrayant. Il ne fallait pas s'amouracher, c'était la loi du milieux. Une loi qui lui avait trop pourri la vie pour y faire attention ce soir. Dean avait retrouvé Castiel grâce au système GPS du portable qu'il lui avait confié. Il ne reculerait plus, ferait face.

_**I've loved you all along**  
**And I miss you**  
**Been far away for far too long** _

Ce soir, il oublierait tout, sauf Castiel. Rien d'autre ne comptait : il voulait sa famille près de lui, sa famille au complet.

_**I keep dreaming you'll be with me**  
**and you'll never go** _

Et plus jamais elle ne se briserait, il se le jura.

L'Impala roulait à toute allure sur cette route sombre et plus la distance se réduisait, plus les battements de son cœur s'intensifiaient.

**_Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore_**

**XXX**

* * *

**XXX**

Accoudé au bar, Castiel fixait le contenu de son verre intensément en se remémorant. Du wisky, bien sûr. Il s'accrochait au moindre détail pouvant lui rappeler Dean Winchester. Le manque s'en faisait ainsi moins sentir. Le sentiment de trahison aussi.

_**On my knees, I'll ask**  
**Last chance for one last dance** _

Il avait commis de nombreux crimes impardonnables. Le voilà maintenant, plus bas que terre, à genoux devant ses actes et leurs conséquences. Il avait mérité la perte de sa grâce, le rejet de ses frères et sœurs et aujourd'hui, il méritait de mourir.

Il n'avait plus le droit d'être égoïste. C'était pourquoi il n'avait rien dit lorsqu'il fut rejeté par Dean. Si le chasseur décidait que l'humain qu'il était devenu ne pouvait plus se tenir à ses côtés, alors Castiel se plierait à cette vérité et tâcherait de ne plus ré-apparaître dans la vie de cet homme.

_**'Cause with you, I'd withstand**  
**All of hell to hold your hand** _

Malgré cela, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir espéré qu'après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé ensemble, Dean ne le laissa pas tomber.

_**I'd give it all**  
**I'd give for us** _

Il aurait fait tous les efforts possibles pour que cette seule pensée égoïste puisse se réaliser. Mais il fallait croire que sa rédemption consistait à perdre la seule personne à laquelle il n'ai jamais autant tenue.

_**Give anything but I won't give up**  
**'Cause you know,**  
**you know, you know** _

Il avait eu foie en Dean. Il s'était servi de cette force pour tirer le chasseur de l'Enfer, le tirer de ses cauchemars et sans qu'il ne l'eut compris, Castiel fut prêt à tout abandonner pour lui. Il croyait en Dean. Malgré toutes ces frasques et ces secrets qu'il y avait eu entre eux, il espérait un jour rentrer auprès de lui.

_**I love you**  
**I've loved you all along** _

Castiel l'aimait d'une manière inconditionnelle.

_**And I miss you**  
**Been far away for far too long** _

Et même s'il savait que ça le détruisait, il ne pourrait jamais renoncer à tout ce que ses sentiments pour Dean lui avaient apporté. Il était devenu humain, et avec ça les émotions qu'il ressentait étant ange s'étaient amplifiés. Comment pouvait-on renoncer à un sentiment si fort? A cette impression que, quoiqu'il arrive, lui et Dean se reverraient un jour?

_**I keep dreaming you'll be with me**  
**and you'll never go** _

Castiel pourrait-il accepter de survivre de cette manière en s'accrochant ainsi à ce sentiment?

_**Stop breathing if**  
**I don't see you anymore**  
_

Parce que c'était tout ce qu'il lui restait désormais...

**_So far away _**

L'impala se gara devant le bar.

_**Been far away for far too long** _

Dean en sortit. Il regarda le bâtiment, cogitant une dernière fois tout ce qu'il pourrait dire à Cas. L'ange accepterait-il de rentrer avec lui? De donner encore de sa personne pour lui?

Il s'avança et entra dans le bar.

_**So far away** _

Castiel ne savait pas encore où il irait après cette soirée. Le pays était grand et une infinité de possibilités se présentaient à lui. Il devait juste évitait le secteur de Lebanon...

_**Been far away for far too long** _

Devait-il essayer d'y retourner? De raisonner Dean? Lui dire que même s'il ne servait plus à grand chose sans ses pouvoirs, il pourrait aider à faire des recherches?

Quelle importance? Castiel avait déjà vécu ce moment. Il savait que s'il y retournait, le résultat serait le même : le rejet.

La porte du bar grinça.

_**But you know, you know, you know** _

Lorsque l'un se retourna vers la provenance du grincement et que l'autre eu le réflexe de regarder vers le bar, tout prit fin._  
_

_**I wanted**  
**I wanted you to stay** _

Ils se fixèrent. Dean n'osa pas s'approcher. Le moment était trop beau. Cas était en vie, et il avait l'air de bien se porter, physiquement. Tout dans ses yeux disait le contraire. Comment avait-il pu le laisser partir?

_**'Cause I needed**  
**I need to hear you say**_

Castiel, lui, n'osa pas y croire. Ce qu'il avait rêvé chaque nuit depuis qu'il était humain le fixait de nouveau. Dean était là. Comment l'avait-il trouvé? Pourquoi se tenait-il devant lui?

Un échange silencieux entre eux qui voulut tout dire.

Dean

Cas

_**I love you** _

Dean s'avança, les mains tremblantes. Il saisit le visage de Castiel et écrasa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

**_I have loved you all along_**

Castiel s'empara de son visage, caressant cette barbe naissante, respirant l'odeur du cuir si familière.

Ils se séparèrent pour se fixer de nouveau, comme s'ils étaient seuls dans ce bar et que rien ne pourrait briser cet univers qu'ils avaient créé.

_**And I forgive you**  
**For being away for far too long** _

Dans ces yeux, dans ce sourire, tout fut dit. Ce soir, ils se pardonnaient. Ce soir, ils se donnaient leur chance.

_**So keep breathing**  
**'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore**_

**XXX**

* * *

**XXX**

Castiel s'éveilla dans sa chambre d'hôtel. Il la quitterait sûrement dans la matinée. Ou peut-être pas, puisqu'il était manifestement déjà 14heure. Il se redressa et se frotta le front. Il était épuisé.

**_Believe it  
Hold on to me and never let me go _**

Un frisson le parcouru lorsqu'il sentit un souffle dans son cou. Dean l'embrassa sur la nuque et l'incita à se recoucher. Castiel sourit puis se laissa étreindre. Autrefois éternel, il ne se souciait pas du temps qui passait. Aujourd'hui il voulait tout donner pour que ces instants ne finissent pas. Il se rendormit dans les bras de Dean.

_**Keep breathing, 'cause I'm not leaving you anymore**  
_

Lui ne se rendormit pas. Le chasseur pensait à tout ce qui les attendait au-delà de cette pièce. Rien n'allait être facile et il était sûr qu'il se ferait beaucoup de soucis pour Sam et Castiel. Ils vivaient certainement la dernière année de leur vie. Ce qui montra à Dean tout le temps qu'il avait perdu à ne pas vouloir voir les choses telles qu'elles étaient. Il se sentait vraiment idiot.

_**Believe it**  
**Hold on to me and never let me go**  
_

Castiel soupira de bien être dans son sommeil, ce qui fit sourire Dean. Les problèmes pouvaient bien les attendre. Et s'il devait bientôt mourir, alors il profiterait de chaque instant, à commencer par celui-là.

**_Hold on to me and never let me go_**

* * *

**Voilà, j'espère que ça vous à plu. Il est vraiment fluff mais tant pis, c'était comme ça dans ma tête lol**

**Merci d'avoir lu ;D**


End file.
